jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
Clash of the Cousins
Clash of the Cousins is the tenth episode of Season 3. Plot Jimmy and his parents go to the Neutron family reunion and Carl and Sheen tag along. Jimmy tries to give his relatives his inventions made in his lab, but they refuse, due to his inventions backfiring such as the walking pants or the Yokians. However, they finally accept his inventions, but they explode. Jimmy's baby cousin, Eddie then cries making Jimmy's parents and his relatives (except Gomer, Carl, Sheen and Goddard) believe that Jimmy is the one who destroyed their presents. Jimmy's angry parents and relatives send Jimmy in the house as punishment, even though he is innocent and he didn't do anything wrong. They don’t believe him and Aunt Amanda then harshly tells him to take Goddard as well. Jimmy does a DNA scan to figure out who could have made his presents explode with Gomer, Carl and Sheen helping him out. However, this all falls down to the baby, Eddie. The windows and the door shut tight and the room becomes dark. To their horror, Eddie cackles and traps Jimmy, Carl, Sheen and Gomer and in electrified fun rings. Baby Eddie then reveals his plans to murder the whole family by placing a bomb in a cake the Neutron family will enjoy in the reunion and be rich with the Neutron's fortune and he locks Jimmy and the gang in his nursery room. However, Jimmy and Goddard race outside just in time to remove the bomb before it explodes immediately! Jimmy and Eddie fight, but the family except for Gomer, Carl and Sheen get even more angry at Jimmy. However, Jimmy rigged Eddie's rattle to explode and Eddie angrily yells at Jimmy for his rattle to explode, thus talking in front of the entire family who are shocked at this revelation. Eddie then realizes his cover has been blown says in a baby voice, "Goo" with twinkle eyes to cover up, but the family already heard him talk, Aunt Amanda is outraged calls Baby Eddie “A Bad Seed” and happily says that Jimmy is the good nephew. As Jimmy's relatives cheers for Jimmy. They finally discovered the truth, Aunt Kari apologize to Jimmy and tells her to keep Eddie on a baby leash. Baby Eddie instead of Jimmy is now punished by his mother Kari for causing trouble and then vows to get revenge on Jimmy. Jimmy's parents and relatives apologize to Jimmy for not believing him earlier, congratulated Jimmy for saving the reunion and they continue the party. Trivia *The Neutron family sang Happy Birthday in the tune of the hallelujah song. *One of the relatives is a caricature of John A. Davis. *It’s revealed that Jimmy is disliked by most his relatives due to all the trouble he and his inventions can cause. **By the end, Jimmy is accepted by them for saving them from Eddie. *This marks the only time where all of Jimmy's relatives except for Baby Eddie are seen. *The reason Granny Neutron was absent was because she was in Reno. *The title's name is a play on Clash of the Titans. *Jimmy doesn’t have a Brain Blast in this episode. *The relatives recalled the events from Normal Boy, When Pants Attack, and even from the movie. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3